User talk:Samianthaan
Hi! Welcome to the Wiki, you can ask me if you need any help. XDΚόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 16:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, we're battling at my blog series six. Comer join us!!!!!! Hermione6720 17:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You haven't read Percy Jackson?!?!?!? READ IT NOW!!!!!!! Just a suggestion. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 21:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I know it is really scary but I was never in the mood to read them and I still am not but I will at ;least try to read the first one when I have time. Thanks for the suggestion of which I should of thought of a long time ago, Samianthaan 22:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 22:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) PS You're supposed to respond on the other person's talk page XD I just did the same thing Sparrowsong did to me when I did that. XD And that's a good idea. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 22:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blogs and Re: 600th Floor Empire State Building Sure, I will try and write another blog. XD And thank You! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 23:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey, sami I was wondering If you want to enter my contest? go to my blog and to my "Contest" post. Also can you read the article about Zoe Nightshade's Rebirths? Thanks! [Michael/Michael987654321/Hermione6720 17:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, sami, please check out Marvel fanfiction Wiki at http://marvelfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Fanfiction_Wiki . Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael/Nico/Hermione 19:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh Don't even know what that is... LemonFairy 03:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually Hera just doesn't have kids with anyone but Zeus. She never vowed never to not marry anyone besides Zeus. She just doesn't have kids with anyone else. Hestia did vow never to marry but she has kids like Athena does. Athena also vowed never to marry but she still has kids. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 22:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hera doesnt have half-blood children نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 22:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Heros of Olympus Since Annie is in the club, is it ok if she is in a relationship with someone? (Lenobia asked me about my character Malcolm, and since there close to the same age...) Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 23:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It feels strange typing this... I know right? I'll message Lenobia (her internet's down, so she probably won't reply for a while but... *shrugs* Re: Malcolm Yes, he had to defend himself alot when he was younger. I wouldn't say he's into sports, but he is very strong and has an athletic body. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 21:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in my new story that I'm doing with Malcolm in it, I was planning on putting the HoO in it. Is it ok if I put Annie in the story?? Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 21:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 21:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to do something similar to that, (nothing really planned out yet). Thanks for reading my stories! 02:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) What is Annie's opinion on Christmas? Love? Hate? Giddy? Just like it? What about snow? To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 04:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Come back! D: Μιχαήλ the Quester 18:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 15:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Arthur smiles and nods. "Good work," he says. "Here's our problem. The enemy has begun to start using the Wiki as a dimensional conduit. To help, you must find a time traveling device in a story. Leave a message on the talk page saying I found it, and Ishall tell you how to use it. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake)